1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for displaying numerical value information. More specifically, the present invention relates to such an apparatus for displaying multi-digit numerical value information by either or both of first and second different kinds of groups of numeral characters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerical value information is typically processed today in electronic data processing machines, from which the resultant numerical value information is then taken for some desired subsequent purpose. The resultant numerical value information is sometimes converted ultimately to a visual indication for observation by an operator. Devices for such visual indication may be of various types, such as flourescent segment arranged indicating tubes, Nixie type discharge tubes, cathode ray tubes, and the like. For the purpose of indication of multi-digit numerical value information each digit having a value of one of a set of numerals, a display having a predetermined plurality of digit display positions is provided. Typically, such a set of numerals is comprised of the numerals zero through nine.
For the purpose of display of numerical value information, a display has been most widely used which is capable of displaying the numeral characters of Arabic numerals. However, in some countries the numeral characters of Arabic numerals are not so familiar to the nations and are often hardly understood. Recently small sized electronic numerical data processing machines such as portable type or desk top type electronic calculators have been manufactured and widely used, which are typically provided with a display capable of displaying Arabic numerals. Such calculators, however, are inconvenient for those in the Arabian language countries where the Arabian language numerals have been more often used. Hence, it is desired that electronic numerical data processing machines are provided wherein a display capable of selectively displaying numerical value information by either or both of first and second different kinds of groups of numeral characters, such as Arabic numerals and Arabian language numerals. The present invention achieves that purpose.